Testing the territory
by jezzi85
Summary: What if ferret!Draco didn’t get into Crabbe’s pants, but into Harry’s? Scene from the movie Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.


Title: Testing the territory

Author: jezzi85

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotbunnies. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I just borrow them and I certainly don't get any money for this…

Genre: Humour, Romance

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: R

Summery: What if ferret!Draco didn't get into Crabbe's pants, but into Harry's? Scene from the movie _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.

Warnings: Slash, A bit of bestiality? Lol, just read. I hope it's funny and not too squicky ;)

A/N: This isn't beta-read yet, so if there's anyone willing to beta it for me I would be most grateful! Thanks!

--------------------

_**Testing the territory**_** – by jezzi85**

_Harry's POV_

I couldn't believe it. There right in front of me, at the same place where just a few short moments ago had stood Draco Malfoy, was a little white ferret. I faintly heard some of the other students laughing in the background, but I couldn't take my eyes off that small creature on the ground. It was so damn cute!

When Moody suddenly let it fly high up in the air, I couldn't help a gasp of outrage. I didn't know why I felt that way, but it was cruel to watch how Moody let that little body bounce up and down quickly, while he called him all sort of names. I think I was the only one who wasn't at least amused at the sight and also the only one who breathed a sigh of relief when Moody let him down on the ground again.

The ferret was rushing away from the professor as soon as his tiny feet touched the grass. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was running in my direction and before I could even think about leaping away, it had jumped upon my left trainer and was worming its way up the inside of my trousers. The students in the background were hysterical by now.

I, on the other hand, found the situation even less amusing than before. A hiss escaped my mouth as I felt little ferret claws digging into my skin to aid the mount of my leg. When I felt them reach my inner thigh I decided that Malfoy had explored enough. I shook my leg furiously, trying to dislodge him, but instantly regretted it when the claws dug deeper. Now, that had hurt!

I gave up on trying to shake him off and tried to grab at him from outside, but he was too quick and disappeared to the back of my leg. All too soon I felt his little body crawling up my arse and for a moment I rejoiced in the idea of how I could tease Malfoy about how he was an arse-crawler when all was over, but my sudden small victory was vanquished as soon as it had come. Malfoy was in my underwear!

I didn't know how the little bugger had managed to wiggle inside, but I could definitely feel his furry body clamber around my hip to my front and I couldn't help it – I shrieked loudly. More laughter erupted around me, but I wasn't paying much attention to it right then. How could I, when there was a ferret in my pants heading towards parts of me that should never be touched by such a cute little creature?

Desperately, I tried to grab it again, but only managed to squeeze my balls harshly as it moved away again too quickly. Angrily, I hissed down at the direction of my groin, "Damn it, Malfoy! Just stop al-"

All words left me when the little body suddenly curled itself around my limp cock. I sucked in a breath and froze completely. I didn't dare to move. Not with Malfoy all over my cock. Malfoy, who had sharp claws at this moment. Fuck! Knowing the Slytherin he would begin to tear my dick off my body any moment. That thought got me into motion again and I reached for the waistband of my trousers, determined to end this once and for all.

A small wet lick against the underside of my cock tore a gasp from my mouth and for a second I was once again unable to move. But when I felt another, firmer lick I parted my robe in panic, seized the waistband of my trousers and pants together and dug into my underwear to snatch the animal away from my hardening cock. I lifted it up in front of my face, ready to swear at Malfoy before flinging him to the ground, but my anger decreased enormously when I looked at the tiny white face. Damn it, he was clearly creature from hell come to torment me – but he was so cute!

I shook my head at my own thoughts and realized that I had shaken my hand too, when the ferret squeaked in fright. Obviously, Malfoy had enough of being flung around for one day. Taking pity on him, I gently lowered him to the ground. I couldn't resist stroking my hand down his back and I swear for a moment he was almost purring. "Like that, don't you?" I whispered, grinning.

Just then McGonagall appeared between the crowd and I hastily straightened myself as she concluded what Moody had done. Disapproval etched into every line of her face, she waved her wand once at the ferret at my feet and within a few seconds Draco Malfoy once again stood arrogantly in front of me. I half expected him to turn around and go off ranting about how his father would have Moody sacked for this, but it appeared that he was beaten to it by McGonagall, who was now scolding the Ex-Auror in a voice that could scare even the bravest man in the world.

The students were smart enough to run off into their next class, not wanting to risk McGonagall wrath, too. When I took a step forwards, intent on following their example, I stumbled right into Malfoy, who was apparently still standing in front of me. Blushing, and inwardly cursing myself for doing so, I glared half-heartedly up at him and snapped, "Do you mind?"

The leer which crossed Malfoys features at my question should have been illegal. "Not at all, Potter", he said and I swallowed hard, when he leaned closer. "You are free to rub yourself all over me."

"I – I didn't mean to", I stammered, willing my blush to go away. "I wasn't –"

"After all, I've just been all over _you_", Malfoy drawled into my ear, interrupting me effectively. His warm breath tickled the shell of my ear and I had the mad urge to demand he lick it to make it better.

Thankfully, he stepped away before I could give in to the madness which had temporarily overcome me. However as he turned around to walk away, I caught myself gazing at the tight trousers he wore, which hugged his arse quite nicely. The next moment I wondered where _that_ thought had come from. What the hell was going on?

"Oh, and by the way, Potter", Malfoy suddenly called out from a few metres away. I looked at him with unease. Now he would tease me. He would call me names. Make fun of me. Turn everything between us normal again. But he surprised me with a saucy smirk and words that would haunt my dreams for the next weeks, "You have a really nice cock. Wouldn't mind licking it again."

He was long gone by the time I could force myself to move again. Damn him! A look at my watch told me I was late for potions. The bastard had probably wanted to shock me immobile to get me into trouble with Snape. There was no other reason for that last sentiment. It couldn't possible be true what he'd said.

Or could it?

Excitement flooded me at the thought. Suddenly grinning, I hefted my bag onto my shoulder and skipped down to the dungeons.

I couldn't wait to find out if it was true.

THE END


End file.
